dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I'd Like to See Goku, You See A Summons From Grand Zeno!
に いたいのね からのよびだし！ |Rōmaji title = Son Gokū ni Aitai no ne　Zen'ō-sama kara no Yobidashi! |Literal title = Hey, I Wanna Meet Son Goku — A Summons from Zen'ō-''sama''! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 55 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Zamas: The Next Lord of Lords from Universe 10 *Goku Black's True Identity |Airdate = August 21, 2016 |English Airdate = March 17, 2018 |Previous = He Who is of Saiyan Blood Trunks's Resolve |Next = Rematch with Goku Black! Enter Super Saiyan Rosé }} に いたいのね からのよびだし！|Son Gokū ni Aitai no ne　Zen'ō-sama kara no Yobidashi!|lit. "Hey, I Wanna Meet Son Goku — A Summons from Zen'ō-''sama''!"}} is the fifty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 21, 2016. Its original American airdate was March 17, 2018. Summary On Beerus' Planet, a greatly worried Beerus is sitting on a rock as Goku teleports in front of him, asking what did he want him for. Suddenly grabbing and pinching Goku's cheek, Beerus tells him that Zeno wants to see him. Goku wonders if it is about the universal tournament, but reminds Beerus and Whis that he is low on time as the Time Machine is about to be fixed soon. Beerus shoots him down, telling him that if Zeno says immediately, Goku must go see him immediately. Whis tells him that the trip to Zeno's palace will take two days, and Goku is flustered that it would take that long. Whis then suggests that they go meet with Shin, as he can take them to Zeno's Palace in an instant. Beerus orders Whis to accompany Goku, as he himself refuses to go. Beerus then grabs Goku's head and reminds him that the fate of the universe rests on Goku's behavior towards Zeno. Goku assures Beerus that nothing will go wrong and he will get it over with quickly. Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Briefs are repairing the time machine as Bulma happily announces that repairs are complete and she can begin charging the machine. Mai gleefully races to go inform Future Trunks, but Bulma stops her, saying that he is currently resting after intense training with Vegeta. Back on Beerus' planet, Beerus asks if Goku really intends to meet Zeno with his current Gi, and tells Goku to wear something more formal, but Goku calls it annoying. Whis says he will apologize and say they were in a hurry. Beerus also tells Goku to keep the entire time machine and Goku Black situation a secret from Zeno, knowing that he is bound to get angry if he hears about it. Beerus reminds Whis to watch over Shin, and Goku is surprised that Beerus is worrying about someone other than himself. Whis tells Goku that the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction are a set, so if one dies, the other will also die. Beerus berates Whis for telling Goku something so important, and Goku thinks about beating Shin so Beerus would also be beaten, but he says that wouldn't be very fun. Goku then teleports with Whis to the Sacred World of the Kai. In Universe 10, Zamasu and Gowasu are spectating the actions of the Babarians, until one of them suddenly shows up behind them and attacks. Zamasu easily blocks the attack and sends the beast flying. Ignoring Gowasu's protests, Zamasu kills the beast by bisecting it with an Energy Blade. Back at the Sacred World of the Kai, Gowasu berates Zamasu for his actions. Back in Universe 7, Shin is flustered upon hearing Goku and Whis' request. Kibito and Old Kai wonder about this, also requesting Goku to watch his attitude. Shin then uses a technique to instantly teleport himself, Goku and Whis to Zeno's Palace, where the Grand Minister is awaiting their arrival. After exchanging greetings, the Great Priest leads the group to Zeno. As they are walking, Goku notes that the Great Priest feels strong, and Whis tells him that he has one of the five highest power levels in all the universes, but also requests that Goku does not do something rude as in ask to fight him. Goku is surprised to hear that even Whis cannot stand up to him. The group then teleports directly in front of Zeno in his main room, and Zeno happily greets Goku as the others bow to Zeno. Goku asks what Zeno wanted from him, and Zeno says that he wanted a friend. Surprised at Goku's nonchalant reaction, Shin speaks for him and says that Goku is thrilled to be Zeno's friend, but Zeno tells him to be quiet. Goku then says that he will refer to Zeno as "Zen-chan" ("Zenny" in the English dub) as he says that Zeno can refer to him as just Goku. Whis and the Grand Priest seem amused by Goku's name for Zeno; Beerus appears flabbergasted, and Shin becomes unconscious. Zeno asks what Goku wanted to play, but Goku tells him that he is busy and he can play once he is finished with his business. Angry at Goku's rudeness, Zeno's Attendants prepared to attack, but Zeno tells him to be quiet or he will wipe them out, prompting them to apologize. Goku promises Zeno to visit him after, even bringing someone with him that would make an even better friend and suggests Zeno should visit Earth one day. In response, Zeno gives Goku a button, telling him that when he presses it, Zeno will instantly teleport to him. They both say goodbye as Goku, Whis and Shin teleport back to Universe 7. Shin asks Goku who he was referring to as a friend, and Goku reveals he didn't have anyone in mind, and if he didn't say so, Zeno probably wouldn't have let him go. Goku and Whis teleport back to Beerus' planet, and Beerus is flustered over Goku's casual nickname for Zeno. In Universe 10, Zamasu and Gowasu have a conversation over watching over humans and the properties of good and evil, as Gowasu notices Zamasu's pot of tea brewing due to Zamasu's unpleasant words. Gowasu then tells Zamasu to brew a new pot of tea. Back on Earth, Bulma reveals the newly repaired time machine. Vegeta, Goku and Future Trunks then climb into the time machine and prepare to travel to the future. As they arrive, Goku is surprised to see the alternate timeline look so bleak and destroyed. Future Trunks is surprised to see that Future Mai's body is not where she collapsed. Goku is then suddenly attacked by members of Earth's Resistance. Major Events *Goku goes to Zeno's Palace to visit Zeno. *Zeno gives Goku a button to summon him from anywhere. *Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks travel to the future to confront Goku Black. Battles *Zamasu vs. Babarian Appearances Characters Locations *Zeno's Palace *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation **Earth (Alternate timeline} ***West City **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai *Universe 10 **Babari **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Potara *Future Trunks' sword *Time Machine *Angel Attendant's Staff *Zeno's Button Differences from the manga *In the manga, Shin was present on Earth with the others when Goku was summoned by Zeno. In the anime, they were all separate, with Whis and Beerus finding out first, then fetching Goku and then heading to Shin so he could teleport them over to Zeno's Palace. *Goku nicknames Zeno, Zenny in the Funimation dub version of the anime and Zen-Chan in the manga. In the original Japanese version of this episode, Goku gives Zeno the nickname of Zen-Chan, as he does in the manga. *The Grand Minister is referred to as Whis as being in the top five best fighters across the Multiverse. In the manga, he is specifically said to be the number one fighter. *Future Trunks finds Mai still in the Capsule Corporation where she was knocked unconscious in the manga. In the anime, he finds that she is no longer there because she has gone back underground by herself. Trivia *This episode aired one week late due to the 2016 Olympics. *Gowasu says in this episode that, of the four green Time Rings representing the alternate timelines, one came into existence recently. This implies that Future Trunks' most recent travel to the past created a new timeline, when previously, he was able to travel between the two timelines without creating a new one after his first trip. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 55 (BDS) es:Episodio 55 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super